kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Mockingbird County
Mockingbird County is a room by JudeMaverick inspired by the book, To Kill A Mockingbird, and is an English room. There are some discussions with the regulars that the language of the room might change to Canadian or American if they wish so. History This room used to be called Knapsack Problem and had a lot of trouble with the law. However, the law won and JudeMaverick got the room, renaming it as Mockingbird County. Many resented his leadership and the act of renaming their favorite room but because he's just that awesome, everybody likes him. Then, one day, JudeMaverick left, never to be heard of again. After this debacle, EternalSoul9213, the destroyer of worlds, was chosen to accept the room as his own, becoming the owner of the room. He is good at guitar Location The only way to go there Chatroom Notability Features Serious Discussions Allowed Because the internets is serious business, JudeMaverick allows any discussion including religion, sexuality, and politics. People may switch the discussion to something else, either serious or not. There are only a few rules that people need to follow while they enjoy their stay in Mockingbird County. First, any chat is fine, as long as that chat is not directed to anyone in an offensive manner and is still appropriate for the people there. Second, be sure to use correct grammar while chatting with others, unless you would like to be mistaken for a troll, and be subjected to a militia of experienced troll-turners. The occasional mistake is fine, as long as the chatter acknowledges the mistake, but constant butchering of the English language will open you up to defensive troll-turning measures. The only exception to both rules is the discussion of "EternalSoul9213 as the best moderator out there" which restricts all users in that room to say all positive aspects (which are many) but no negative aspects (which are little) of him. Those who refuse will be shunned. Democratic Name Changes Users may petition a room name change through the Kongregate forums due to the laziness of the room owner. No petitioned room name changes has yet happened but that's because how awesome ET is. Security Features Considering that chatrooms may not always have a moderator in the room as cool as somebody such as EternalSoul9213, who is an attractive and sexy man, and also good at playing the guitar, many chat veterans will work their hardest to defend their homeland in the absenses of such sexy authoritative figures. Be warned, future trolls, troll-turning is a revered sport in Mockingbird County, of which many experienced chat veterans take part in on a daily basis. If you come into Mockingbird County with the intent of trolling users, or being an overall unloved individual, be ready for the cold hand of god, or maybe even Jesus himself, to strike you down into a puddle of sorrow and disappointment. Mockingbird County Memorible Quotes *'DontEatThatPie' - "It only took me one time to learn not to stick my head in a fan" *'Pixxie_Vixxen' - "SCHWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" *'JesusTaco' - "She saif that. I promise" *'Shiftfanatic' - "Note to self: Do not light self on fire." *'MANDJ4EVR' - " http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bNqlsUKo87o&feature=related " *'JesusTaco' - "I don't **** around. But when I do **** around, I don't **** around" *'JesusTaco, St_RaptorJesus, Shiftfanatic, and MyNameYohan '- "Fun like killing babies? No we can't go home grandpa you're raped you. DRUNK" *'St_RaptorJesus -' "My computer beat me at chess, but then i beat it at kickboxing." *'ShiftFanatic '- "Apparently a man let himself be "Surprised Sexed" by a horse and he died. I guess if he let himself get "Surprise Sexed" We didn't lose anyone special. *'SatanIsMyPal' - "YOU JERRY! STOP BEING A JERRY" *'FrenchToastHawk_' - "You wouldn't happen to have any French toast would you? If so, allow me to PECK YOUR EYES OUT FOR IT." *'JesusTaco' - "WHOA Hi there. My Freezer just exploded. I put coke in there and forgot about it. >__>" *'purplepills2529' - "damn*************c1073h;" c1073h - "pills that was the meaniest thing you have ever said to me" *'JesusTaco '- I'VE JUST INVENTED A TIME MACHINE. Time to sell it on eBay. Chat Veterans *'superbuu1 - '''Alphamale of MBC. Will do whatever it takes to protect the chat without Moderator abilities. '''Official Wiki Curator.' *'Shiftfanatic' - Your friendly neighborhood Canadian. Official Wiki Curator. *'JesusTaco '- "If you don't understand it, you probably just can't afford it" Official Wiki Curator. *'HayleyyBbzXx '- Amazing girl, and our local lesbian. I don't advise you try and perv on her. *'Cubicks' - Amazing man. He will make you smile, become full with anger, and LMFAO all at the same time. *'1foggy' - Hilarious man. Our little comedian always makes you laugh. *'Padawan420' - Awesome man. Helps superbuu1 clean up the mess. *'Zemagris '- He fixed the wiki. *'Krusha '- He touched the wiki after Zem told him not to. *Ace1263 "Jesus, I didn't even intend to insult you" Official Wiki Curator, Personnal Wiki Article. *'twobit5309 - '''A sacred combination of one's numerical symbol and one's measurable unit of computorial space. *'EternalSoul9213''' - A man of honor, code, and pure awe unmatched by any other person. Seriously, don't mess with this guy. Furthermore, he owns Mockingbird County, and will not hesitate to put you in your place with an amazing guitar solo. Chat Rookies *'MANDJ4EVR' - We are not completely sure of the origin of this interwebz female, but we are certain she is not here to kill us. We will wait for her to earn her immortalized stature. *'dragon9867 - '''Keep an eye on this one... he may turn on us at any time. Seemingly never on the chat anymore. *'shan14den''' - A person of incredible things. She is not a clown in her spare time. *'evbo08' - We have no idea who this man is. Where did he come from? We may never know. But who really cares anyway? *'katastrophe369' - You've been cheating on MY girlfriend... with YOUR girlfriend! Samantha, my beloved. *'abawazeer' - Got bored one day and decided to randomly edit the page to fit his name. He is our new Arab-American rookie member, and for a Kongregate member that was previously banned on two accounts, he is fairly educated. The Shunned *'dragonlord1213' - Shunned for being an idiot, a charlatan, not listening to the word of JesusTaco, and using the word "ensane". What a dork *'angelman26 '- For being a general dork, and trying to seek out attention at the price of his own dignity. *'jd5665' - Trolling for no reason, being a general dork. Share the hate on it. On a side note, this subject's gender is unknown. It is advised to call this specimen "It" until gender is confirmed, and even after the specimen's gender is confirmed, feel free to continue referring to it as "It". *'ItsTylerDugh' - Is a classic example of the shunned for Being an Illiterate Bible Thumper, using words such as encluding, idoit, fother, jusus, and onless. A class act dork. *'skrude - '''Yup, extreme fail troll that gets banned a lot. We are lucky to see him gone. *'ShakyShawn''' - There is so much fail that comes along with this Kong user, I couldn't fit it all into this description so I left it out all together. Did I mention that he's a Wigger? *'streetgamer13' - All around dork. Spouting out foul language and random made up burns, Also apparently likes to blow priests. Doesn't know how not to censor the "f" word. *'Bert1432' - Not knowing when to stop being annoying to everyone in the chat, and killing the chat more often than any man or women ever seen in MockingBird County. Also for repeatedly vandalizing the wiki page in a temper tantrum after he got butthurt. *'c1073h, purplepills2529' - For pretending to be japanese video game characters, and generally annoying. What dorks. *'divinechimp777' - For liking rap, a crime punishible by death. He has been completely shunned forever, and shall never recieve kindness from the likes of MBC *'bumbleben' - A fail at life who claims to cut themself thinking it would be thought of as "cool" in our chat. Ben lacks care in his spelling and grammar and alike most other fail trolls, can't filter-dodge the "f" word. *'wadmeat' - An annoying Christian wigger who deserves to be avoided like a mixture of bird flu, AIDS, and Hepatitis Ampersand. *'DEATHBURGER' - Someone who annoyed Ace1263, which is a crime punishable by five years being raped by dirty needles, and just not knowing when to shut up. *'giannionastick '- For being a crude troll, who doesn't know when not to cross the gross lines, he also can't spell worth a damn. *'eleboygame, riddleschool - '''For flooding the chatroom by saying, "dont flood the chatroom", and "AND THEN WHAT HAPPEN". *'Deathhard3 - For trying to make a joke at every chance he gets and being the most obvious person alive. Eulogy for Past Legends *'''Too_Cool_For_You - The original Scottish hero. However cool you might have been, she would have always... *wipes tear* been cooler. RIP *'DontEatThatPie' - This man had an uncanny, somewhat unnatural, and partially creepy obsession with his pie. You will be missed, Pie Guy. RIP *'JudeMaverick '- Former owner of Mockingbird County. Just... left one day, and never came back. RIP *'''walker9 - '''A past legend of Knapsack Problem. Retreated to a different room as the name changed to MockingBird County. RIP Famous MBC Screencaps Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:Chat rooms with name changes